Your Everything, is My Everything
by PlatinumPlayer
Summary: Disturbed by Kagome's open heart and unconditional trust, Kikyou teaches the young Miko a dark and terrible lesson. [Dark] [Kikyou X Kagome] [Lemon/Lime] [Yuri]


Your Everything, is My Everything.

Description: Disturbed by Kagome's open heart and unconditional trust, Kikyou attempts to teach the young Miko a dark and terrible lesson. [Dark] [Kikyou X Kagome] [Lemon/Lime] [Yuri]

Warning: This story contains non consensual intimacy between two female characters. Character death, and some First Person narrative. Read at your own risk.

Author notes: This came to me spur of the moment after re watching episode 33 of Inuyasha. I may continue it based on positive feedback, but as it stands it may be better to remain a one-shot. In my planning I see this a first step down a dark and taboo road of temptation and fear between Kikyou and Kagome. This not the end of their story, hopefully I will write and share the rest.

Chapter 01: A Lesson

"Is it because she has the Sacred Jewel Fragments?" Naraku questioned as his sight rested elsewhere in the depths of the deadwood forest. "That girl alone is unaffected by my sorcery. Only she will succeed in reaching here." Naruko laughed as his gaze turned down to me where I lay docile and submissive in his lap across the branches of a willow tree. "I have set the stage for you... Kikyou"

"Such cunning..." I breathed, his perceived weakness of me a lie as I severed his head from his shoulders. It was a puppet as I had known, and before it could regenerate I grasped the wooden idol wrapped in a hair from Naraku's true body... and purified it. It faded away in dust and at last I was free of his wretched sight.

The trap Naruko had set for Inuyasha and his friends had been cunning indeed. I could feel them all withering in their own personal hells, brought forth by the sinister creepers that blanketed the dead forest floor. I could taste his despair, his suffering... Inuyasha's, but... how could it ever compare to my own? I could not think of it now as my eyes caught sight of Kagome stumbling into the clearing. The stage had been set... my confrontation with her, and I bent low to collect my bow and an arrow, one would be all I needed.

"Kikyou, your all right Kikyou!" Kagome suddenly called waving and rushing across the barren dead wood to meet me. A foolish girl, she was naive to the danger I, and the world around her posed. Even as I drew my bow and arrow, centering on her, she was blind to my intent and not for the barest of moments considered I meant her harm... so foolish.

"Everyone was so worried..." She breathed in a placating voice coming to rest at the bottom of the rise upon which I stood. The only concern in her eyes was for me, for my wellbeing at being captured by Naraku. For a moment that thought filled me with confusion. She worried for me, the stolen part of her soul who walked the earth un-living, filled only with desire for vengeance. How could she conjure such feelings for an abomination such as I?

I loosed my arrow and she flinched, in the span of an instant disbelief, fear, and betray filled her eyes as my arrow passed alongside her cheek grazing it just barely... my punishment to her for such unbridled trust. I could have killed her, I wanted her to know that.. and I should have, but it was not my hand that had sought this end, it was Naraku's.

He had betrayed me once long ago, led me to my death, to the betrayal that burned in my breast twisting my love for Inuyasha into vengeful bitterness. I would not let him manipulate me again, not even the sacred jewel shard he imbedded within my body would sway my resolve... Kagome would not die here, not by my hand... if only to defy the one I truly hated.

Kagome stumbled back falling into the bottomless pit my purifying arrow had summoned. For a moment I worried, it had not been my intent to have her fall, but I could sense it, her safety. I approached the pit edge to find Kagome looking up at me, bewildered and clinging to a meaty root which jutted from the pit wall. The girl was blessed with luck...

"Naraku fears you. So he tried to control me with a Sacred Jewel fragment and force me to fight you." I call down as if to explain myself. To my concern I watch Kagome's expression soften, accepting my words as fact, forgiving me my offence. It did not sit well with me for this girl who wore my face to trust as easily as I had so many years ago. My trust brought me death, and I had little doubt the girl too would find the same end. Especially if she remained with Inuyasha.

I summoned my soul collectors, the Shinidamchu, and lent aid to Kagome as my flying serpents wrapped around her body and rose her from the pit. She looked grateful and once more at ease. Again it bothered me at how careless and open she chose to be with her heart. Could she not see I alone was her greatest danger, her worst enemy? Has she forgotten that between us we share a single soul, a soul which mostly resides within her breast, a soul that if I took from her would give me what I most desired... life, at the cost of her own.

No she did not think of such things, had she, she would know to fear me. Why was it I cared at all for this reincarnation of mine? Why did I let this bother me... I could ask myself this, but I already knew the answer. She was my soul mate, one life, but two bodies. I could no more hate her then I could hate myself. It remained though that she was an obstacle for my vengeance against Inuyasha and for my desire to live once more. One day I would take her life...and it was important I make her see that.

"There's a Sacred Jewel fragment in your chest!" Kagome announced drawing near as my Shinidamchu suspended her before me. Even now hovering above death her thoughts and concerns where only for me... this could not be forgiven.

"I am the priestess who held the Sacred jewel in check, I have not fallen so low as to be controlled by a mere fragment." I smiled lifting my hand to my chest and purified the taint that the shard so desperately tried to fill me with. A pitiful effort on Naraku's part... he greatly underestimated me. Still he would be angered I destroyed his puppet, I would need a proper offering to give silence his anger... both towards me, and Kagome who he wished dead.

Reaching out I took it, right from her neck, the necklace upon which dangled a large shard of the Sacred Jewel. So defenceless she was, she had not even reacted to my action until she took note the Jewel now rest in my palm free of her reach. I could not let her go unpunished for this, for her trust, I would spare her life, but as payment I would show her what I was, and could be... she would learn to fear me.

The darkness inside me summoned the cursed forest creepers from the pit, the very ones Naraku forged with his terrible magic's. Their touch would find the darkest parts of one's heart and cripple them with visions of what hurt them the most, a cruel punishment. They reached her, wrapping around Kagome and dragging her slowly down into the darkness, her eyes staring up once again with confused betrayal... how could she ever expect anything else from me... how could she even fathom kindness from me.

I turned away from the pit my hand brushing across the air beside me, a tendril of the creepers momentarily meeting my finger tips. I would show Kagome what to fear, and the creepers would be my instrument. A pulse of my energy entered the tendril carrying with it a fear of my own making, and I walked on leaving Kagome in the pit to despair.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called reaching out happily, but her voice stilled in her throat staring past the parted forest trees. Inuyasha was not alone and at once Kagome's heart fell seeing Kikyou with a most serine smile... slip into Inuyasha's welcoming arms.

'What am I seeing?' Kagome panicked as her heart thumped in her chest. Kikyou and Inuyasha neared, tentatively, lovingly, and shared a kiss.

'N..no...' Kagome stumbled back a step, hand clasp to her heart. It hurt... it hurt so much to see this. 'Why Kikyou, why... why not me Inuyasha?' The kiss between the two deepened with passion, Kikyou's arms encircling her lover... a moment of truest and purest affection. But then... it all changed.

"Umgh!" Inuyasha have a strangled cry that was drowned out by Kagome's horrified scream. Kikyou smiled, a cruel malevolent smile as she kissed Inuyasha... her dagger deeply penetrated into his back, pulled from within the concealment of her shrine maiden robes.

Inuyasha choked, coughing up what seemed like liters of blood, and still... Kikyou continued to kiss. She let the blood flow between her lips filling her mouth and pouring down her cheeks, dripping and splattering across her noble robes. Inuyasha struggled, but Kikyou held firm, the dagger retracted and stabbed again, and again, and again... butchering Inuyasha who was unable to fight back against the one who held his heart.

Kagome stared unwilling to believe what she was witnessing. Tears flowing freely knees shaking faint with weakness, drowning in building despair. How could Kikyou... to Inuyasha... how could Inuyasha just allow this... It couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening! No matter the frantic thoughts Kagome pushed forth, it did nothing to stop the slump of Inuyasha's body and the almost carless dismissal of it as Kikyou pushed it away letting it fall like a heap of dead meet upon the forest floor.

"You saw... didn't you?" Kikyou breathed and it stilled Kagome's heart, Kikyou knew she was there... knew she was alone? Without Inuyasha to protect her... oh no... no.. no...

Kikyou turned slowly towards Kagome with a whimsical smiled upon her lips, eyes hooded and lazy with euphoria. "At last, Inuyasha is dead..." she sighed eyes growing closed even as she began to move... approaching Kagome who shuddered with paralyzing fear. "But do not worry Kagome. You too shawl follow him." The words were spoken as Kikyou's eyes opened, a hard cold promise upon a resolute voice.

'No.. no no..' Kagome shook her head slowly as she clumsily stumbled back attempt to maintain distance between her and her nemesis. 'Sango, Miroku... help..' She pleaded in her mind, wide tearful eyes desperately darting about the sun kissed forest... alone she was completely alone. She backed away... but her legs shook so terribly... so full of weakness. She tripped then, a root catching her heel toppling her painfully to the ground.

"N..nooo!" Kagome screamed at last, a full girlish scream of blind fright turning upon the ground in an attempt to crawl her way away. The dagger impacted and imbedded in the ground feet ahead in the direction of Kagome's escape, Kikyou had thrown it and it still dripped thickly of blood. Kagome stilled, quivering, unable to breath, turning back over her shoulder to stare at the older priestess who now towered over her.

"So fragile." Kikyou accused with sympathy as she knelt crawling over Kagome. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, raised her arms to force Kikyou back, but both actions were sealed as Kikyou's fingertips met her forehead. A familiar sensation washed over her, she could not move as Kikyou's power subdued her. It was then Kikyou took her into her arms, cradled like a lover and pushed forward crushing her lips to Kagome's lewdly sharing the taste of Inuyasha's death.

"Muph!" Kagome whimpered in resistance. There was no ability to pull away even without the binding magic. Kikyou's hand was fisted in her hair, and her hands that so desperately wished to protest were gently captured twisted behind her back. There was frightful passion in the kiss, but no concern for Kagome, a selfish one sided lust that's only intent was to dominate her.

The sharp hiss of sheering cloth followed as Kikyou grasped at Kagome's shirt collar, tearing it downwards exposing Kagome's chest. It heaved in fright, swelling and falling heavily with her rapid panicked breath. There was no hesitation as Kikyou's hand caressed downwards and pulled the bra aside spilling Kagome's breasts into the open forest air. They were captured at once, subjected to the undead priestess's will, molested with an unfair touch that brought about unnaturally pleasant sensations. All the while... the kiss went on.

Kagome cried openly now bearing her terror, her shame, sobs muffled and slurred by the lewd unrelenting kiss that gave no mind to her pain. It was so hard to breath smothered by Kikyou's lips, they worked against her to sap her strength by denying her breath, breath so desperately needed for her anguished cries. She was drowning, drowning her in the taste of blood, the taste of death. It is what Kikyou wanted for her, to know the taste of what would soon be visited upon her.

It was cruel, far too cruel. Tears trickled down Kagome's cheeks as she shook in violent anguish. She could do nothing to stop Kikyou now, not the kiss, not the passionate hand that so expertly and roughly molested her breast. Why was Kikyou doing such a thing... she had killed Inuyasha, wasn't she satisfied? Was that not enough for her, did Kikyou hate her so much that she believed Kagome disserved such a spiteful end? Kikyou had stolen her first kiss, touching her like a lover, and all Kagome could do was cry in disbelief.

The torment went on and there was no urgency in Kikyou's actions... and no intention to relent. Minutes passed, hours, only the sound of Kagome's anguish, the ruffle of torn clothing, and the wet battle of lips filled the forest.

Kagome felt so faint laboring for breath, panting heavily body beaded with sweat. She was hot, so very hot cradled here under the gaze of the sun, held so possessively to Kikyou's chest. She could not breath, she could not move, the bloody kiss that smeared saliva and crimson across her lips, neck, and cheeks was robbing her of even thought.

"Do not worry." Kikyou spoke at last, pulling her lips away, tongue lightly extended trailing with it a string of crimson tinted saliva. Kagome stared up no longer having the energy to cry... she simply struggled to breath limp and weak, her eyes pleading for a mercy she knew she would not find. "Your death will be painless... it is not far off now."

Kagome shut her eyes tightly at the words, thinking that in that moment Kikyou would strike her down... but that was not her plan. It was with violent alarm the Kagome's eyes shot open, Kikyou's hand was upon her thigh... and it was circled around the band of her panties. A violent shudder racked Kagome's paralyzed thighs as the panties were smoothly and effortlessly dragged down her legs, discarded around the narrows of her ankles.

"You can feel it, cant you?" Kikyou questioned softly and with the most cruel disregard, placed her hand upon Kagome's innocence molding fingers atop virgin petals. Kagome's jaw locked as her eyes violently shut. Yes she could feel it, her core the source of her bodies heat, it burned so fiercely aching so powerfully with desire that was forced upon it by Kikyou's tireless assault. Kagome wanted none of it, but Kikyou had given her body no other choice... this heat... this unwanted heat was more terrible then words could ever possibly describe.

"Stop this, please, stop! Let me go!" Kagome pleaded only to be silenced by her own voice which cried out as Kikyou's hand began to stroke, playing upon her innocence with a practiced ease. Kagome quivered, shaking cradled in Kikyou's arms. It was too cruel, far too cruel, how could there be so much pleasure from such an unwanted touch.

"You yearn for this as much as I." Kikyou informed, as her knee slipped intimately between Kagome's, forcing Kagome's vulnerability to skyrocket when her legs were parted further.

"Please..." Kagome begged, the fear of violation eclipsing her fear of death. Now she lay an innocent victimized girl bellow the hands of a cruel undead priestess... and knew there was no hope.

"Shhhh." Kikyou soothed though her voice was absent of compassion. "Do you not understand? There is no distance between us." Kikyou explained lifting her hand from Kagome's innocence, it gleamed with her arousal, and placed it squarely upon Kagome's bear chest. "There is no distance between us here, our hearts, our souls... they are already one."

Kagome stared up, frightened beyond speech, there was truth hidden in the words... more so then Kagome wished she understood. It was in that moment of distraction that Kikyou once more kissed her, and her hand once more vanished into the hollow between Kagome's thighs. Penetration... deep continuous penetration as Kikyou's arm shifted so gently with an ever increasing need.

A strangled cry leapt from Kagome's throat, her paralyzed body limp and unresponsive, none but the most violent of her reactions registered in the form of shuddering thighs, and heaving breasts. There was no slow climb to climax, it was a mad merciless dash and Kagome knew... this is what would kill her. As if suddenly everything became clear her eyes rounded at the true horror of Kikyou's actions, of her intentions... and it was enough to break the spell.

Fiercely Kagome bit into Kikyou's tongue spraying heated crimson once more between her lips, the life syrup nearly choking her in its quantity... but Kikyou did not retreat. Arms frantic and panicked shoved and clawed at the older girl, legs and thighs kicked with the futile attempt to remove the stimulation from between them. The struggle was primal... but came far too late to save her.

Kagome had tried, god how she had tried, to pull Kikyou's hand free from the depths of her body... but no matter how she had twisted or turned, pried or pulled, Kikyou's strength managed to overwhelm her and continue to thrust and drive within her. Now in the very last moments of her resistance, unable to hold the pleasure back, Kagome's horror filled eyes met with Kikyou's cold non-apologetic stare... and both of them knew it was over... as Kagome climaxed.

A deep tearful sob preceded the anguished scream that was the declaration of her pleasure and it was fully swallowed by Kikyou's lips that denied her even this... her final scream of existence. A muffled whimper was all that whispered from the union of their lips as Kagome violently shook, thighs jerking in spasm, her passion gushing forth sprinkling onto the packed dirt ground. Cradled in Kikyou's arms, coveted like no other treasure, Kagome's soul left her in the moment of absolute weakness... to be sucked away by Kikyou's lips and swallowed deep into her chest.

There was no more gentleness in the afterglow as Kikyou's hand withdrew from her body dripping thickly with evidence of the unspeakable crime. Kagome was released as carelessly as Inuyasha, pushed back to fall limply upon the forest floor while Kikyou stood in rapture above, her arms wrapping around herself breathing in her first full breath of stolen life.

Kagome stared at the fading sky, a final shudder racking her body as her arousal still ebbed freely from her quivering innocence. Her eyes looked to Kikyou, begging for answers, begging for and pleading to understand why... and she was answered. Across Kikyou's elegant face the most serine and anguished of smile stretched... a smile of release... of freedom from all the sins and demons of her past. She was alive... and entirely free.

It hurt... it hurt so much as tears trickled from Kagome's hooded eyes, to lay discarded upon the forest floor. With each breath her chest rose less, her sweat beaded breasts growing ever stiller under the beams of the sun. Blood, saliva, and tears smeared her cheeks, her lips raw and chafed from the endless kiss. There was no dignity to be found here, not with her panties bunched around her ankle and her skirt flopped up across her belly hiding nothing of herself from the world.

Kagome did not want to die here, to die like this, but her will was not enough to preserve her life and before the light had fully faded from her eyes, Kikyou, without looking back, had already departed from the area leaving Kagome to die completely and utterly alone.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Inu... yasha?" Kagome awoke, stirring from a hazy abyss. The ruffle of cloth behind alerted her to his proximity, and in a moment she felt her sluggish body supported and raised by Inuyasha's hands.

"Kagome, if you touch theses vines, you'll get caught in an illusionary trap." Inuyasha warned holding her. "You seem to be okay though."

"Uh? Nnn." Kagome blinked with a soft nod, still pulling herself back to reality. Inuyasha was alive... it had only been a dream. Only a dream...

"Grab on Kagome, let's get out of here." Inuyasha commanded briskly as he turned away pulling Kagome's wrist with him to encourage her to follow. Kagome did not resist, and found Inuyasha's arm around her a moment before he leapt into the misty air towards the mouth of the pit. When they landed... Kagome's blood chilled.

"Ugh...!" Kagome gave a fragile gasp as Kikyou filled her eyes. No... no... she recoiled, arm instinctively covering her chest... pulling away as panic and weakness overcame her. She could not breath, her chest felt tight... constricted... she could not look away... no.. no...

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha finally noticed his dead lovers presence, and that she held Kagome's stolen jewel shard proudly before her just for him to see. He understood at once jerking his eyes back to Kagome finding her in naked fear... "Kikyou, what did you do to Kagome?!"

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kikyou amusedly mocked "Aren't you going to rejoice that I am well?"

"Answer me Kikyou! What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded fiercely.

"If I tell you that I tried to kill her, what will you do then. Will you kill me?" Kikyou challenged, her cold powerful eyes cutting through Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled, his anger raised, but not enough to strike at Kikyou... he could never do such a thing.

"What captured your heart when you were under Naraku's illusionary spell?" Kikyou smiled cruelly, her question given to Inuyasha, but there was no illusion it was not meant for Kagome as well. The simple act of recalling the events of her nightmare caused Kagome to flinch, her thighs contracting together and breath baited feeling that the heat from her dream still remained.

'No, no! if she comes for me now... I would surly...' A small terrified whimper broke from Kagome's lips at feeling of her innocence so thickly coated in raw humid passion.

Kikyou laughed full and true... a hauntingly cruel yet beautiful laugh that left Kagome paralyzed and still. Their eyes met only once for the briefest of moments, but it was long enough. She knew, Kikyou knew what had taken place in her nightmare... and that thought alone twisted Kagome's gut so violently she almost vomited out of sheer terror.

"I doubt you can kill me" Kikyou smiled with a tone of amusement. The words could almost have been mistaken as an attack on Inuyasha, but no, Kagome knew they had been meant for only her and she withered under their weight. The next time the met... would her nightmare become a reality?

The Shinidamchu soon swarmed and surrounded Kikyou breaking off her laughter as she was carried up into the sky. She smiled down at them calling mournfully behind longing for the mutual death they would one day share. A mutual death not between Kikyou and Inuyasha, but Kagome and Kikyou. A death to Kagome's life, and an end to Kikyou's un-life.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha breathed, the pain in his voice at Kikyou's departure as true as a blade in his chest. Her glanced behind however, his concern for Kagome still strong. "What did Kikyou do to you?"

"She... took my sacred Jewel fragments." Kagome lowered her head submissively... "I'm sorry."

"That's not want I'm asking!" Inuyasha noticing her reaction and grew alarmed with frustration. "Did she!?"

"Don't ask!" Kagome shouted frightfully, clutching her chest as she panted still fuelled by her panic. She could never tell him what Kikyou had done to her, she could never tell anyone.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha breathed, but spoke no more as Miroku showed up carrying the others. Everyone was safe... it was time to go.


End file.
